


Aspects of Two

by TwilightHour



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: A thingy for Changeling, So about the sequel boys....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29835909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHour/pseuds/TwilightHour
Summary: Sometimes, the Patron Goddess of these very suddenly appearing Aspects being very busy and stressed means her sisters got to pull their weight.Even if unintended things happen and she screams anyway.
Kudos: 5





	Aspects of Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dimensional Links](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194783) by [ChangelingRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangelingRin/pseuds/ChangelingRin). 



"Din." Nayru said, a finger lightly tapping her sister's shoulder.

As Nayru was not one to speak to only one of her sisters at a time, Din turned her focus from shifting around the conflicting Death Mountains and Great Ocean islands.

Nayru's hand indicated the newly-expanded reality window, showing two pale green icons on the timeline.

A scarf-bearing Aspect of Courage, and an Aspect of Courage wearing a blue tunic.

Then she indicated Farore, who was holed up in her seat, hissing as she nudged the Minish-Kokiri-Korok line a few mortals years to the right.

"Farore's too stressed to care about these two. That means it's our job."

Din's worried frown turned upward.

"Does that mean I can make one of them overpowered?"

Nayru nodded, "You'll have to. He'll be fighting thousands all at once." she pointed at the scarfed Courage.

"I'll take the blue one. Don't make him too different."

Even with her sister's word, Nayru still kept an eye on Din raising the Aspect. Just in case.

* * *

Many long moments later, Nayru called Farore from her work.

"So about these new Aspects of Courage-"

Farore dropped her work and knocked Nayru over, rushed to the window-

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Din's frantic explaining, (coupled with Nayru's slightly calmer explaining) calmed the Goddess of Life and Death down.

She sighed, properly inducting the new Courage-Power Aspect and the fresh Courage-Wisdom Aspect into her Sphere of Influence.

"Just... tell me next time, alright?"

She returned to her work, her mind buzzing with newfound affection for the dual-Aspects.

She was going to love them to pieces. Like the rest of her Aspects.

Nayru and Din wisely remained silent about the Paint Aspect's new second adventure with their discarded ideas.

That could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I read this ask chain on Changeling's blog, and it Inspired me.


End file.
